1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to locks and more specifically it relates to a window lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous locks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to fasten objects, specifically for securing doors, drawers or the like, as to prevent their being opened except by special keys or combinations. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.